All of Time, Space, and 221B Baker Street
by Fandomunicornss
Summary: What if the Doctor and Sherlock knew each other? What if the Doctor left Sherlock, but not before showing him the universe? What if the reason Sherlock wants to forget everything about the Solar System is the Doctor? First Fic, A little nervous, tell me what you think!


A/N This is a fanfiction based off the British shows Sherlock and Doctor Who. I obviously don't own any of the characters. Crossover wholock fic that takes place after the events of TFP and before Doomsday.

Oh and also this is sherlolly/tenrose so if you don't ship it, please try and keep your thoughts to yourself!

Just as a warning, I will be switching POVs so I hope that it's not too terribly confusing. First fic so be a dear and comment if you don't mind! Anyways, enough of my talking, let's get started!

* * *

 _Sherlock was playing near the graves, the ones with the messed up dates, the ones that made no sense. So it was fitting, when the strange man came that day. "Hello." said the odd man. "Hello." said the young Sherlock Holmes, gazing up at the man through a mass of thick curls. "Would you like to come with me?" the man inquired. "Where?" asked the child "Anywhere." And that was how it started. The strange man called the Doctor and the brilliant child who traveled the universe._

 _This went on for a couple of weeks. On the last night they were together the Doctor asked why the child liked traveling with him. Sherlock responded "Because you make no sense, and Mycroft says there's no such thing as aliens so I have to prove him wrong of course!" After thinking for a second, he added "Oh and I like the pirates!" and with that the doctor laughed._

 _When the Doctor dropped Sherlock back off at his home, Sherlock asked "When will you be back?" He asked this quite frequently, the Doctor supposed that he was quite a lonely child. "Soon, I promise."_

 _That was the last time Sherlock ever saw the Doctor._

"Sherlock Holmes! Why is there a hand in my fridge?" Mrs. Hudson called angrily walking up the stairs.

"I had no more room in mine Mrs. Hudson. Now if you could leave me alone to think for five seconds, that would be great!" Sherlock said with a fake smile on his face and wrapped his robe around himself and dramatically collapsed on the couch "That man." Mrs. Hudson mumbled under her breath as she bustled around his flat tidying up.

"Sherlock, you need to get out or something, there's no point in your wasting away in this flat, you can't stay in here forever!" and with that she yanked open the blinds, allowing natural light to flood the room.

" , I do recall asking you to leave" Sherlock said shielding his face from the bright light.

Ignoring his snide comment she continued "Why don't you go to the morgue? You could visit Molly-" "I am not going to visit Molly." Sherlock responded turning his head. He had rarely left the flat after the events at Sherrinford, let alone talk to Molly about the "I love you." Sherlock sighed and sat down at the table and pretended to examine something under his microscope, if only to make drop the subject.

"Sherlock, dear, if you want to talk about what happened…" Sherlock didn't even want to think about what had happened. After everything had been sorted out, Sherlock had approached Molly to tell her that he had thought her life was on the line, but she hadn't wanted to talk about it, and insisted that they should simply forget that anything had ever happened.

Sherlock pretended not to be hurt by her words, tried to brush them off, but with every passing day his feelings got stronger, and he couldn't simply deny his feelings for her, and she was ignoring _him_!

Sherlock suddenly got up making up his mind. He would tell Molly how he really feels about her. Coming to this conclusion, he put on his coat and scarf, proceeded to ruffle his already messy hair, and promptly told he would indeed be going to the morgue, and told her to prepare a dinner for him to which she replied "I am your landlady, not your housekeeper!"

~o.O.o~

"Doctorrrr, I'm tiredddd" Rose complained to the Doctor. He continued to walk down the paved street and ignored her. She continued "We've searched all of London and we still haven't found… what do you call it again?" The Doctor sighed. She had asked this question at least five times in the past hour. "It's called a Zygon." He replied and proceeded to take out his sonic screwdriver and scan the area. Rose continued speaking, oblivious to the look of concern on the Doctor's face. "Could we stop and get chips? I'm starving! I thought I saw a shop a few blocks away-" The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked up at the building they were in front of. It was an older looking hospital by the name of St. Barts. "Doctor? Is everything ok?" Rose asked with a look of concern on her face. The Doctor turned to Rose excitedly and told her: "The Zygon's in here, I'm sure of it! Come on!" And with that the Doctor took a running leap into the hospital.

~o.O.o~

Molly stretched her back and gazed out the window longing to be outside in the warm weather. She suddenly thought of walking around London, hand-in-hand with no one other than Sherlock Holmes. _No Molly, he doesn't care for you._ She inwardly scolded herself. She decided she needed to get back to work and flipped through some more papers and went to go retrieve the body of a young lady named Penny, her mind still not completely off Sherlock. _Poor girl_ Molly thought to herself. She had died at the young age of only 35.

She picked up the body and laid it carefully down on the table and went to go retrieve some tools. She came back and unzipped the body bag. She dropped the knife she had been holding and looked straight into her own face, and suddenly _it_ opened it's eyes and smiled, and Molly screamed.

~o.O.o~

Sherlock approached and rehearsed what he was about to tell Molly. _When I said I loved you, I meant it. I've meant it since the day I first saw you. You are the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I love you Molly Hooper._ With that thought on his mind, Sherlock Holmes walked into the building. He started down the hall towards the morgue when he heard a scream. He knew that scream. It was Molly! He ran down the hall and burst into the morgue and was stunned by what faced him. Two identical Molly Hooper's.

"Molly?" Of all the things he had expected to happen, this was not one of them. "Sherlock! Oh thank god youre here! I was just working and then- and then this, this _thing_ came in! It's me I promise! It's me! Molly Hooper!" said one of the Molly's. "No! Don't listen to her! Sherlock, you have to believe me! It really is me!"said the other. Sherlock just stood there. _Is this a dream?_ It must be. They both continued to try and prove that they were indeed the real Molly Hooper.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a tall, skinny man and a younger woman with blonde hair. "Doctor is that it? The erm- the Zygon thing? It looks...normal." The girl asked the man. _Doctor._ It was familiar. Like a distant memory, a happy one, but one Sherlock couldn't quite place. "Dammit!" the man called the Doctor exclaimed he ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated huff. "Doctor? What's wrong?" The blonde asked cautiously. "Oh well, you see, Zygons can mimic _anything_. I was hoping that perhaps we would get here before they shifted… but it seems as though we didn't get here in time." He turned to Sherlock. "I need you to find out which is the real one. And you have to be really, really sure about this… what's your name again?" "Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor turned around slowly and faced the child he had thought gone so many years ago.

Suddenly memories flooded Sherlock's mind. Sherlock and the Doctor traveling the universe, and the pirates, and galaxies, and the saddest of all, their last night together. And suddenly rage filled Sherlock rising like a wave and crashing together to form a single word. " _You._ "

~o.O.o~

 _The Doctor parked the Tardis in a brush, whistling a happy tune as he approached the house to pick up Sherlock and show him the universe. He looked up and saw the house in ruins. It was burnt almost to the ground the skeleton of something once so beautiful and alive. It reminded him of himself._

 _The Doctor scoured the area. He searched everywhere. Then he found a well. At the bottom of the well there was a figure. It had obviously been there for a while as it was a bit mutilated. The Doctor let out a cry of anguish and grieved. The Doctor blamed himself for leaving Sherlock, never forgave himself._

~o.O.o~

"I-I thought you were- I thought you were… gone. I went back. I went back so, so many times. I went to the graves, I searched _everywhere._ I thought you were gone, and it was all _my_ fault. Then I found that well, and I saw a child down there. A _child!_ I thought it was you and I- gosh you're supposed to be dead! No-no that came out wrong. That's not what I mean I just…"

No Sherlock understood what he meant perfectly. No one wanted him in his life, not for long at least. He destroyed everything he touched. "Um Doctor… I don't mean to break this up but don't we have bigger problems at hand?" Rose said gesturing to the Mollys. "Oh yes. Erm-" The Doctor said turning away from Sherlock, however reluctantly. The Doctor clapped his hands and turned to Sherlock again. "So how about it then? Do you know which is the real one?"

Normally Sherlock would be able to deduce _something_ but this was perfectly done, no physical flaws between the two Molly's. Sherlock suddenly knew what he had to do. He turned to a Molly and quickly said "I love you" It quickly said what it thought Sherlock needed to hear. "Oh darling! I love you too! Please just get me away from the thing- it's scaring me Sherlock!" The other Molly looked toward Sherlock and grimaced saying: "Oh Sherlock, please don't do this again… don't- don't toy with me." She looked toward her feet. "Please-please don't do this again Sherlock. Not again." She suddenly looked up at Sherlock, tears glistening in her eyes.

Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat. Sherlock pointed to the hysterical Molly who had confessed her apparent love for him and said "T-that's the fake one." His voice came out rough and scratchy and he cleared his throat and looked away blinking away tears. "Are you really sure?" The Doctor asked glancing at Sherlock. "Erm… yes." The Doctor pulled out a pen like thing that had a blue glowing orb at the end. _Sonic Screwdriver_ some voice in his head told him. He then pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the fake Molly and all of the sudden, Molly seemed to melt away and a giant, red, _thing_ appeared. "You have been causing trouble all over London, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to relocate, by the order of the Shadow Proclamation. I will escort you to your new location." The Doctor said matter-o-factly. He looked back at Sherlock and told them he'd be back in a second and he and the blonde girl walked out briskly escorting the "Zygon" away.

~o.O.o~

" _I love you"_ the words bounced around Molly's head. It was an experiment, he never actually meant what he said _. That's all I am to him_. Molly thought. She had locked away her feelings for so long, but after the events at Sherrinford, Molly couldn't get Sherlock off her mind. _He doesn't want you, he only wants what is convenient to him._ So Molly locked away her feelings again and turned to face Sherlock.

* * *

A/N So that's a wrap on the first chapter! Thanks for reading, I'll be back soon with another chapter!


End file.
